Lost in Love
by Peri Labu
Summary: Lee Sungmin telah bertunangan dengan Choi Siwon saat takdir membawanya bertemu dengan seorang pangeran di bawah hujan. Cho Kyuhyun kehilangan orang paling ia cintai saat Tuhan memertemukannya dengan perempuan pemeluk lambang keabadian./KyuMin, SiMin. GS.


**Proudly present**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

_**Lost in Love**_

"Dalam Cintamu, Aku Bersedia …,"

~.0.~

Warning(s): GS for all uke. Death OC. This is just a prolog.

Pair: KyuMin, KyuYoung(OC), SiMin.

Hope you will enJOY this show! ^^

~.0.~

…

_"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang berselingkuh di dunia ini?" Laki-laki itu berdecak sebal. Matanya melirik sinis pada pasangan berisik yang baru saja mereka lewati._

_ Gadis di sebelahnya ikut melirik, namun dengan pandangan berbeda—lebih mengarah kasihan. Bukan kasihan pada yang berselingkuh, namun pada yang diselingkuhi._

_ "Orang yang suka selingkuh itu sama saja dengan orang yang tidak menghargai kenangan indahnya." Gadis itu menggumam._

_ Laki-laki yang tadi berdecak menoleh agak terkejut, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika gadis itu akan menanggapi kalimatnya. "Berarti kau tidak akan selingkuh dariku, kan? Kau orang yang selalu menghargai apapun. Aku tahu itu."_

_ Gadis itu tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak." Ia menjawab dengan manis. "Karena aku tidak hanya menghargai kenangan kita, aku juga menghargaimu, dan diriku sendiri."_

_ Laki-laki itu menyeringai. Satu lengannya terangkat untuk melingkar di pundak gadis tersebut, menariknya untuk mendekat._

_ "Kau sudah janji." bisiknya lembut. "Jadi, jangan pernah meninggalkanku."_

_ Ada warna _plump_ yang menjalar di wajah bulat minim _make-up_ itu. Ia menunduk, tapi ia bisa mendengar jantungnya dan jantung laki-laki itu berdebar berisik di dekatnya._

-0-

Awal April. Sisa salju terakhir di awal Maret sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Tergantikan dengan aroma manis yang menguar di mana-mana. _Cherry blossom_ mekar, mencorakkan warna lembut di musim cinta. Tapi, suasana itu menghilang oleh hujan yang mengguyur daerah Kyoto sejak sejam lalu. Awan-awan kelabu masih menyebar luas di atas sana meski hujan perlahan mereda.

Ada tetesan yang jatuh dari ujung rambut kecokelatan itu sebelum terjun bebas ke tanah. Tidak ada payung untuk melindunginya. Laki-laki itu membiarkan dirinya dihajar habis-habisan oleh tangisan langit. Ia sepertinya tidak memedulikan apapun, kecuali pada gundukan tanah dengan batu pualam putih mengilat di atasnya.

Laki-laki tinggi itu terdiam. Matanya memandang lurus-lurus sebaris nama yang tertera dalam tulisan _hangul_ yang indah: Kim Soyoung.

Nama yang juga terpatri sempurna dalam hatinya.

"Soyoungie-_ya_, _bogoshipheo_."

Dan air yang meleleh di sudut matanya, bergabung dengan tetesan hujan yang jatuh. Seorang melankolik yang melihatnya pasti berpikir, hujan dan patah hati selalu berbanding lurus.

-0-

Perempuan itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya bosan. Ia sudah berada di kafe ini sejak dua jam lalu. Tapi laki-laki tinggi tegap yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul. Padahal, lantai dua Coffine Gurunaru tempatnya sekarang duduk sudah dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang datang menikmati kopi ataupun _wine_ di sana.

Ia sendiri sudah melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah telat jika membuat janji. Ini kali pertama, dan rasanya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Baru saja ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangan miliknya, saat sosok yang membuatnya menunggu dalam bosan sekaligus khawatir selama dua jam ini tahu-tahu muncul dari arah tangga. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, menampilkan _dimple _di kedua pipinya.

"_Mianhae_, aku sangat telat." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "_Gwaenchana, Oppa_. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Lakilaki berlesung pipit tersenyum lagi, pandangannya melembut saat ia menjawab, "Tidak ada. Hanya butuh waktu agak lama untuk ini."

Laki-laki itu menyingkirkan beberapa derajat tubuhnya hingga perempuan di sana dapat melihat seorang pelayan yang datang membawa nampan berpenutup. Perempuan itu mengernyit bingung, namun memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan laki-laki meletakkan nampan, lantas membuka penutupnya. Ada kue _tart_ berwarna _white-pink_ di sana, di atasnya tertulis dengan jelas nama perempuan itu: Lee Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_, _would you marry me_?" Tidak ada basa-basi. Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Tapi tidak spontan, melainkan dengan sangat tegas dan yakin. Seakan ia telah melatihnya ribuan kali di depan cermin.

Bukan sebaris nama dengan ukiran indah di atas kue itu yang terpenting. Poin utamanya adalah lempeng cokelat berbentuk kotak harta karun yang terbuka, menampilkan sebuah cincin berbentuk mahkota putih yang berkilau. Membuat perempuan itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan—antara terharu dan tak percaya.

"Jadilah masa depanku, Min."

-0-

Labu's Note:

Saya balik lagi dengan fic baru. Kali ini GS. Kekekeke …

Karena Cruel Fairy Tale udah hampir berakhir, jadi saya berani publish yang ini. Semoga dapat respon bagus. ^^

Fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk seseorang di luar sana. Orang yang saya harap suatu saat bisa membaca tulisan ini untuk tahu, bahwa ada seseorang yang bersedia menghilang dalam cintanya.

Salam Peri!


End file.
